The conventional syringe is designed for delivering liquid, or sometimes paste. When the conventional syringe is used to deliver granules, in particular fragile porous granules, into a bone cavity, for enhancing bone ingrowth, the frictions created between the surfaces of the granules themselves and between the surfaces of the granules and the inner surface of a barrel of the syringe and a thin tube connecting the barrel to the bone cavity are often too large to successfully complete the delivery, especially when the granules are porous granules which would be crushed by the friction, as shown in FIG. 1. More friction will be created once the porous granules start crushing and the delivery is often aborted due to undue large friction.